One-shot Series
by QueenTheirin24
Summary: As the title implies, this will be a series of one-shots about my favorite Dragon Age couples! The first and second ones are Alistair/Warden stories, and the third one is a Fenris/Hawke story! Some of these will be fluffy and sweet, while others will be hot and heavy (which is why it's rated M). Anyway, please enjoy!
1. Bath Time

It started one afternoon at the palace in Denerim; Alistair was walking the halls, looking for Azariah. He couldn't seem to find her anywhere, so he started asking around and was eventually pointed to the washroom on the second floor. He made his way to the washroom and noticed that the door was closed which was a definite sign that someone was in there. He looked both ways down the hall to make sure no one was watching before slowly turning the knob and opening the door just enough to look inside. What he saw was Azariah relaxing in the ornate marble tub with steam lightly floating up from the water she was in.

Azariah seemed to be asleep for a moment as she had her eyes closed and a completely relaxed look on her face, but then, Alistair heard her let out a quiet moan. This piqued his interest so he opened the door a little more and poked his head in a little further. That's when he noticed that one of her hands was on her breast, which was barely above the water's surface, and lightly squeezing it while her other hand was further down her body, and she let out another moan as she arched her back off the back of the tub that she was leaning against. When Alistair realized that she was actually masturbating, his face flushed a deep shade of red and the gentlemanly part of him told him that he should not be watching such an intimate moment and just leave. He was about to obey when another part of him said that she was his fiancé, after all, and they had slept together before, so it's not like it was something he hadn't seen. That part also reminded him that they had not had that much time alone together since he got crowned King, and this was an opportunity he did not want to waste. He debated whether to leave or stay for a moment longer before he heard Azariah sigh his name in ecstasy as she continued pleasuring herself; that's when he not only decided to stay, but join her.

Alistair opened up the door enough to walk into the room and quietly closed it behind him, and locking it for good measure. Thankfully, Azariah was so caught up in her activity that she didn't even notice, and he took full advantage as he walked over until he was only a couple feet away and leaned against the wall. He saw her lick her lips and she moaned his name again before he spoke up with a simple, "Yes?"

Azariah gasped in surprise and her eyes snapped open as she was suddenly thrust out of her fantasy and back into the real world. "Alistair!" She said, startled. "H…How long have you been there?"

"Only a few seconds, but I was watching from the doorway before." He replied with a smirk as he tilted his head towards the door as he said that.

"I, uh…" She blushed furiously.

"Were having fun without me, I see." He finished for her with that same smirk.

"I was… thinking about you."

"Why didn't you just come find me? I would've helped."

"I didn't start thinking about you until I had already gotten in the tub, and I didn't want to get back out and get dressed again just to find you. Besides, I was sure you were busy; you always seem busy lately."

"Urgh, I know." He groaned. "We haven't had any alone time, and I hate it."

"Well…" She sat up, looking at him with a devilish glint in her light blue eyes. "We're alone now, aren't we?" She put her hands on the rim of the tub and placed her chin on top of them. "And I think you owe me."

"Do I? And what do I owe you?" He teased.

"The way I see it, you did interrupt me before I could finish, so I believe you should help me finish."

Alistair's smirk widened and he walked over to the edge of the tub. "It would be my pleasure, love. So, may I join you?"

"By all means." Azariah moved forward to make room as Alistair started stripping, and after removing every piece of clothing, he stepped into the warm water behind her and sat down with his legs on either side of her body as she leaned back against him. Alistair slowly began rubbing his hands all up and down his fiancé's body and kissed her neck as she moaned, leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Maker's breath, you're so beautiful," Alistair said to her. "So amazing," He kissed her neck. "So incredible," He kissed her shoulder. "And all _mine_!" His hand travelled back up and in between her legs, rubbing her clit, making her gasp in pleasure. "All mine." He whispered again.

"Yes, I am yours." Azariah moaned. "All yours, Alistair."

He smirked and licked her side of her neck. "I love the way my name leaves your lips." His other hand travelled up and grasped her breast, twirling her nipple between his fingers while continuing to rub her clit.

"Fuck…" Azariah cursed, which made Alistair chuckle and kiss her neck again. "Alistair, I… oh, Maker!" Her breathing gradually got faster as he sped up his pace. Suddenly, she threw her head back against Alistair's shoulder and arched her back as she cried out wordlessly and succumb to orgasm. Alistair held her tightly against him as she trembled with pleasure until it passed and she fell back against him, panting.

Alistair chuckled and lightly nibbled on her ear, "Did you enjoy that?"

"Very much!" Azariah replied with a chuckle. She then reached behind her and wrapped her fingers around his hardened cock, and heard him groan in response to the touch. "I'm sure you want to enjoy yourself too, though, right?"

"Only if I get to be inside you as I do."

"You just want to see me cum again." She teased.

"Maybe." He purred in response, and Azariah let out a short laugh. Alistair carefully positioned himself at her entrance and slipped just the tip of his cock into her, but when she whined in need for more, he slipped in further. "Fuck, you always feel so good! So warm… so tight…" He growled in her ear, and she couldn't help but shiver.

"I love you, Alistair…"

He chuckled and replied, "I love you, too, Azariah." Azariah suddenly moved forward and slid off of him, and he grabbed her wrist, "Hey, where are you going?"

"Nowhere." Azariah laughed. "I just wanted to do this another way." She climbed back onto his lap, but facing him this time, and ran her fingers through his hair. "I love seeing that pleasured look on your face as you make love to me," Alistair's face flushed crimson and she chuckled. "And you're so adorable when you blush." She slid herself back down onto his length and watched as he leaned his head back and growled in pleasure. "See? That face, right there." She pressed her lips to his in a searing kiss as she started to grind her hips against him, causing him to move inside her. Azariah then broke the kiss and began to ride him as Alistair gripped her hips in his hands to help her move up and down. The water around them began splashing a bit as they increased their pace, and some of it even spilled out over the side as a result, but neither cared; they were both too busy trying to bring their partner to completion. "A…Alistair!" Azariah panted, clinging to him desperately. "Fuck, I'm so close!"

Alistair reached in between them and started stroking Azariah's clit gently. "Let it go, Azariah." He golden-brown eyes looking at her intensely, "Cum for me, love."

"Oh, Maker! Yes, yes, _yes_! Ahh!" She came with a cry of pleasure, tightening around him as she did, which gave Alistair what he needed to reach his orgasm, too.

After emptying himself inside her, Alistair continued to hold her in his arms, even after they'd gone practically limp; they both just sat there in the now cool water, taking in the moment. Alistair then turned his head, burying his nose into Azariah's neck, taking in the scent of peach blossoms, and then sighing happily. "I love you so much, Azariah."

"I love you, too, Alistair."

"But next time you want to have sex," He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Come find me, even if you think I might be busy."

"Oh, I don't know." Azariah teased, "I think this turned out rather well, don't you? Maybe next time, _I_ should be the one to catch _you_ masturbating." Her smirk grew wider as she added, "We may have even just discovered a new way to foreplay." The two of them laughed before deciding to get out of the tub and head to their bedroom for round two.

––

Well, here it is! The first chapter to my new series of one-shot stories! Originally, I was only going to make stories about my Warden and Alistair, but now, I'm thinking I'll expand a bit! This series of one-shots will contain Alistair/Warden stories, Fenris/Hawke stories, and Cullen/Inquisitor stories!

Also, it may take time in-between updates, and I apologize, but I do have collage work to do, too.


	2. How To Gain A Queen

The day before Alistair's coronation, he was in the throne room with Azariah; he was looking up at the throne and had an unsure look on his face. "I don't know if I can do this…"

"Of course you can." Azariah walked over and placed her hand over his heart. "You have a kind heart and a strong sense of fairness and justice; those are the traits that make a great leader."

Alistair smiled softly and took her hand, kissing it. "Well, it's nice that _you_ think so."

Suddenly, they heard someone clear their throat and they turned to see Eamon standing there with a knowing smile on his face. "Sorry to interrupt, but, Azariah, there's someone here you need to see."

"Who?" She asked and watched as Eamon motioned for someone to come in, and when she saw who it was, her eyes widened in shock. "Fergus!"

Fergus smiled at her and replied, "Hi little sister!"

Azariah's face broke out in a large smile before she ran over to her brother as fast as she could and practically threw herself into his arms. "Thank the Maker you're alive!" After being picked up and spun around, she broke the hug and looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Oh, there, there, Azariah." Fergus comforted as he pulled her back into the hug. "I'm alright, it was you I was worried about."

Alistair exchanged a happy look with Eamon as they watched the sibling's happy reunion before walking over and held out his hand towards Fergus. "Hello."

"Hi!" Fergus greeted back as he shook Alistair's hand. "You must be Alistair!"

"You know me?"

"Everyone's talking about you! They're all really excited about their new King," He bowed. "Your Majesty."

Alistair chuckled nervously. "Thanks, but I'm not King yet. I still have one more day to enjoy being a commoner." Changing the subject, he said, "I'm glad to meet you, though. Azariah's told me so much about you and the rest of your family."

"Yes," Fergus sighed sadly. "I wish they were here with us…"

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright. I'm just glad to still have Azariah," He kissed her forehead and then ruffled her hair, "The great Hero of Ferelden!"

Azariah laughed and playfully bat his hand away. "Hero of Ferelden? Is that what they're calling me?"

"Yes, actually!"

"That's catchy," Alistair said and smiled at Azariah. "And I think it suits you perfectly!"

"I'm not a hero, though. I merely did what had to be done."

"Modesty much?" Fergus asked jokingly.

"Azariah, you've done so much more than just what had to be done." Alistair said, "I mean, yes, killing the archdemon, that _had_ to be done, but I've seen you do things for people just because; not for reward, or gratitude, or fame… but just because you wanted to help. You are a hero to the people… and to me."

Azariah blushed and smiled. "You're very sweet, Alistair."

Fergus looked back and forth between them and then at Eamon who just smiled and nodded, immediately knowing what he was asking. Fergus then smiled and said, "Oh, I see what's going on here!"

"What?" Azariah asked.

"You two are together!"

"What?" Azariah asked again, this time, in surprise. "We- I mean, how did…?"

"Are you kidding? Just seeing how you two look at each other just screams that you're in love. I'm so happy for you, Azariah! See?" He lightly punched her arm playfully. "I told you that you'd someday meet a man who could handle you!"

"Ha!" Alistair laughed. "I wouldn't say I "handle" her; in fact, I'm fully aware that she has me completely wrapped around her finger."

"And you love it." She teased with a smirk, and then turned back to her brother, grabbing his arm, "Come on! Let me introduce you to our other friends!" She led him out of the room happily.

The next day, at Alistair's coronation, he was standing off to the side with Fergus and Azariah while Eamon addressed the large crowd of nobles and even their friends, getting ready to introduce him. "Maker, I'm so nervous."

Azariah and Fergus exchanged a glance before Fergus spoke up, "Alright, speech-giving 101. You don't want to look stupid? Talk to the crowd as if you're talking to a single person and simply having a conversation. This is especially easy if you have friends in the audience, like you do! Take your friend, Leliana, for example! If you get nervous, hone in on her and pretend that she's the only person you're talking to."

"Alright, thanks!" Alistair replied with a smile, and then turned to Azariah. "You should be up there with me, though; none of this would even be possible without you."

"Well, am I royalty?" Azariah asked and then answered her own question. "No. No, I am not."

Alistair chuckled, albeit nervously. "Funny you should say that, because… well, I've been thinking that…" He reached into his pocket. "It would be nice to… have you as my queen." He presented her with a silver ring that had a square-cut diamond embedded in it.

Azariah looked stunned and slowly took the ring, just looking down at it; she could hardly breathe, let alone reply.

"Alistair…" Teagan whispered, and Alistair turned to look at him. "It's time."

Alistair looked back at Azariah and said, "Think about it?" He asked, and then headed up to where Eamon and Teagan were.

"Azariah…?" Fergus asked.

"…Did Alistair just ask me to marry him?"

"Yeah, I think that's exactly what he did." Fergus laughed, trying to un-tense his sister. When he saw her still frozen, he frowned. "Azariah?"

"…Excuse me." Was all she said before walking away.

About an hour later, Leliana was wandering around the palace, looking for Azariah, and finally ended up finding her in the courtyard's garden. She was just standing there near a bush of flowers and looking at nothing. "There you are!" Leliana said. "Everyone's looking for you, you know; there's a whole crowd outside the gates who want to see you." Azariah didn't say anything, so Leliana walked over and tapped her shoulder, "Azariah."

"I heard you…"

"So, why are you just standing there? They're already starting to get rowdy and impatient, and Eamon's worried they'll start a riot if you don't get out there soon." Again, Azariah didn't say anything, and just continued staring. Leliana growled and walked right in front of Azariah, looking her right in the eyes, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yes."

"Then stop standing there like a statue!"

"I have things on my mind, okay?" She turned her back to Leliana.

"What things?"

Azariah sighed, "…Alistair asked me to marry him."

"Really? Well, that's great! Congratulations!" Leliana looked at the upset look on Azariah's face, "…Not congratulations? I always thought that you'd say yes in a heartbeat if he asked you. I mean, you do love him, don't you?"

"Of course I do, but that's not the issue."

"Then what is?"

Azariah let out a deep sigh and replied, "If I marry him… that would make me queen… I can't be queen…"

"Azariah… if you refuse Alistair's proposal… he's going to be heartbroken."

"Don't you think I know that? Do you think I want to do this?" She looked back at Leliana. "Well, I don't, but…" Her eyes filled with tears as she sniffed. "Wynne was right all along… she said that I'd have to someday make a choice between saving our love and saving everyone else… and I guess that day is today."

"Azariah…"

"Azariah!" Someone called, and they both looked to see that it was Fergus. "Azariah, you need to…" He stopped when he saw the upset look on her face. "Are you alright?"

She sniffed and rubbed her eye, "I'm fine."

"You are not fine, you look like you're about to cry."

"Just… leave me alone for now, okay? I'm going to go meet with the people now since everyone seems so worried about it." With that, she simply left, leaving both Fergus and Leliana worried.

Later that day, after the ceremony was over and Azariah had finished her audience with the people, she was upstairs in the library when she heard someone call her name, and she slightly winced, immediately knowing who it was. Alistair walked over to her and asked, "Where have you been? You missed the entire ceremony."

"Alistair…" She took a deep breath and let it out as a sad sigh, "We need to talk."

"Oh no." Alistair said, worriedly. "The last time you said those words was right before you told me I had to sleep with Morrigan…" He then added, "Well, you can forget it; I am never sleeping with another woman besides you ever again." He shuddered with a disgusted look on his face, "That night still haunts me."

"You might have to…"

"What? What are you talking about?"

She looked him in the eyes and said, "I can't be your queen…"

Alistair's face immediately changed to a look of pure heartache. "…What? But… why not?"

"Because I am not what's best for Ferelden. You said that the only reason you accepted becoming King is because it is what's best for the nation, and while I agree with you on that… me being Queen is _not_ what's best. Ferelden needs a ruler, not a hero…" She took the ring he gave her and placed it in the palm of his hand. "I'm going back to Highever with Fergus tomorrow," She kissed his cheek. "But I'll miss you, and I'm sorry… this is just the way things have to be." She walked out of the library with tears rolling down her face.

Alistair looked down at the ring in his hand as his eyes filled with tears, too.

The next day, after saying their goodbyes to everyone, Fergus and Azariah left in a carriage from Denerim and started their trip back to Highever. The two of them – as well as Azariah's mabari, Tucker – were sitting in the back as it rode along the road, and Azariah was staring out the window with a forlorn look on her face.

After she let out a depressed sigh, Fergus couldn't take it anymore and said, "Azariah, I can't help but feel like you should've accepted Alistair's proposal."

"Fergus, don't. Please, just drop it."

"I can't. I mean, look at you. You don't deserve the torture you're putting yourself through. Mother and father would never have wanted you to be so depressed… and I talked to Alistair… he really loves you. He is absolutely devastated that you turned down his proposal…"

"I had to…"

About a week had passed since Azariah had gone back to Highever with her brother, leaving Alistair alone. Alistair was still in a deep depression because of it, and spent the majority of his time in his bedroom; he'd lost count how many times he'd cried. Yesterday, Isolde had made an off-handed comment that Alistair should try to find someone else if Azariah wasn't going to marry him, and he snapped at hearing that, yelling at her for a solid hour, saying how he'd sooner kill himself than marry another woman.

He was in his room again, refusing to even get out of bed that morning, forcing Eamon to handle the court session that day. There was a sudden knock on the door and Alistair called out, "Go away!"

"Alistair, it's me." Leliana said as she opened the door and walked in anyway.

"I don't care if you're Andraste Herself, go away!" He growled and pulled the covers over his head.

Leliana sighed and walked over, yanking the covers back off him. "Alistair, you can't spend the rest of your life moping like this."

"Don't tell me to try and find someone else, too. You heard what I said to Isolde!"

"I wasn't going to. I know you love Azariah, and I know she loves you."

"If she loves me, then why did she leave?"

"Obviously, because she thought that was best, but that's not the point." Leliana said. "I came in here to tell you that you can't spend all your time moping about, and that if you want Azariah back, go get her!"

"Go get her?" He sat up and looked right back at Leliana. "You think I haven't thought to do that already?"

"But have you done it yet? No!" She shot back. "Go to Highever and see her! Prove to her how much you love her, show her that you don't want anyone but her!"

"…" Alistair just sat there, stunned. "Leliana…" He jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you! You're right!" He then ran out of the room down the hallway, passing Eamon at the top of the stairs.

"Whoa!" Eamon cried as Alistair ran passed. "What's the hurry?" Alistair kept running so he called out, "Where are you going?!"

"I'm going to get the love of my life back!" Alistair called back as he kept running, straight for the doors.

 _'That's what I call following your heart.'_ Eamon thought with a smile on his face.

Alistair didn't get to Highever until early evening, and the sun had already set by the time he got to the castle, but he went right inside anyway. The guards let him pass because they all recognized him and knew that the new Teyrn wouldn't protest. When Alistair got to the main hall, he saw that Fergus was standing there by the fire; he ran over, "Fergus! I need to see Azariah… please!"

"Well, well… what took you so long?" Fergus asked, clearly having expected him.

"Excuse me?"

"I was wondering when you'd come here to try and get Azariah back, although, I must say… I expected you a lot sooner than this."

Alistair chuckled, albeit nervously, "I guess I just needed some sense knocked into me, and Leliana did just that. So, where is Azariah?"

"Upstairs, in her room."

"Which is… where?"

"Follow me." Fergus led Alistair out of the hall and up the stairs to the wing of the palace where only Couslands and certain guests and servants could go. He then stopped in front of the door on the right and looked back at Alistair, "She's all yours." He then walked away.

Alistair looked at the door and took a deep breath before slowly knocking, and he heard her say "come in", so he did; she was sitting on her bed, reading a book. When she looked up and saw who it was, she was visibly shocked. "Azariah," He walked over and sat down in front of her. "I know you probably weren't expecting to see me here, but I need to talk to you." He let out a long sigh and started, "I know that you don't think that becoming my queen is the best thing for Ferelden, but I do." When she opened her mouth to speak, he put a finger to her lips. "Don't talk, just let me." He then continued, "Being away from you is driving me crazy, and there's absolutely no way I can spend the rest of my life like this." He took both her hands into his and held them gently. "I love you, Azariah Cousland, I always have. Since the day we met, I knew there was something about you that was special, and after getting to know you better, my feelings towards you only grew. I would travel to the ends of the heavens themselves for you if I had to!" He got off the bed and down on one knee, presenting her with a ring a second time. "Marry me?"

Azariah was struck speechless again, even though, she had been expecting it this time. Over the past week, she'd done a lot of thinking, and she had been hoping that exactly this sort of thing would happen, that he'd come after her and give her a second chance. She smiled as he eyes filled with happy tears and said, "Just one question…"

"What?"

"Would you put on a dress and dance the Remigold?" She joked.

Alistair's face broke out in a large smile, "Only for you!"

They both laughed before Azariah pulled him up and kissed him passionately, and he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her back.

"Yes!" They suddenly heard someone cheer from outside the doorway.

"Fergus!" Azariah scolded.

"I'm leaving!" He called back and they heard his footsteps get further away.

They both looked back at each other and laughed again.

-Six months later-

It was the day of Alistair and Azariah's wedding, and they had just finished saying their vows, and were now having their first dance as husband and wife. As they moved across the dancefloor, everyone could tell they were in their own little world together, their eyes fixed on each other and showing nothing but love and adoration.

As he watched his little sister with her new husband, Fergus couldn't help but tear up and had to use a handkerchief to wipe his eyes. When he felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and saw Eamon giving him a comforting smile.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

"Definitely, but it's worth it!" Fergus replied.

"Are they going to live happily ever after, father?" Connor asked Eamon.

"Of course, my son," He replied as he ruffled Connor's hair. "Of course."

"Does this mean I can call Azariah my cousin, too?"

They all just laughed.

––

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this little story! I was in a lovey, sappy mood, so I needed to write a story that reflected that! Feedback is always welcome and appreciated!


	3. Reunion

After Denarius was dead, Luna Hawke had let Fenris leave the Hanged Man and head back to his mansion alone, knowing he needed space to think, but that evening, she decided to check up on him. She entered the mansion through the unlocked front door and went upstairs to Fenris's bedroom where she saw him and Isabela talking by the lit fireplace.

"You know, you could go anywhere you like now…" Isabela said.

"I am aware of that." Fenris said back, matter-of-factly.

"Oh! You could become a raider! You could join my crew!"

"The crew of your non-existent ship?"

"Well," Isabela scoffed as she stood up. "With that attitude, you're never going anywhere, are you?" She then walked passed Luna while rolling her eyes and left.

"She doesn't understand…" Fenris said to Luna as she sat down where Isabela had been. "Yes, I am free. Denarius is dead. Yet… it doesn't feel like it should."

"Seems like you _should_ be dancing for joy." Luna joked, as she often did in these situations… well, every situation, actually.

"I would've thought so." He replied, plainly. "I thought if I didn't need to run and fight to stay alive, I'd finally be able to live as a free man does… but how is that? My sister is gone and I have nothing, not even an enemy."

"You're not reminiscing about the good old days of being hunted I hope…"

He chuckled, "I wouldn't go that far. It's just… difficult to overlook the stain that magic has left on my life. If I seem bitter, it's not without cause. Perhaps it _is_ time to move forward…"

"You're still blaming magic for everything?"

"Think about it, Luna. Look at what happened to your mother, your sister… so many others. Is there anyone whose life has been touched by magic that actually benefits?"

"I understand how you feel, Fenris, but blaming magic isn't the answer."

"There are enough problems in this world without putting power in the hands of those too weak to resist its allure. Them, I fear, as should you… as should anyone." He then changed the subject, "But what's important now is moving forward… I only wish I knew where that led…" He trailed off, almost as if he were hinting at something.

"Well… wherever it leads…" Luna said, holding her hands out to the fire to warm them up, "I hope it means we'll stay together."

"That is my hope as well." Fenris said with a smile, one of his soft, rare ones. He then continued with, "We have never discussed what happened between us three years ago."

"You didn't want to talk about it."

"I felt like a fool… I thought it better if you hated me, I deserved no less, but it isn't better." He stood up and walked over, standing right in front of her, "That night… I remember your touch as if it were yesterday. I should've asked your forgiveness long ago, I hope you can forgive me now."

"I need to understand why you left, Fenris." Luna said, seriously.

"I've thought about the answer a thousand times… the pain, the memories it brought up. It was too much, I was a coward!" He growled at himself. "If I could go back, I would stay, tell you how I felt."

"What would you have said?"

"Nothing could be worse than the thought of living without you." He said, his green eyes filled with affection, all of it for her.

"Do you still feel that way, or has time erased that?" Luna asked.

"I still feel that way."

Sensing the truth in what he was saying, Luna immediately knew she could forgive him, but decided to tease him a bit. "Oh, I don't know if I can forgive you just yet… it may be fun to hold this over you a while longer."

Knowing she was just teasing him, he smirked and leaned over to look her in the eyes. "If there is a future to be had, Luna… I will walk into it gladly at your side."

Unable to contain herself, Luna stood up and wrapped her arms around Fenris's neck as she kissed him passionately, and Fenris smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. The two of them simply stood there in the middle of room, holding each other and sharing sweet kisses, trying to re-familiarize themselves with each other. When Fenris started kissing her more passionately and running his hands down her body, Luna suddenly pulled back, "Wait…"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just don't think we should rush this." She explained, "I mean, I think rushing straight to sex is what screwed things up last time, so maybe this time we should just… take it slow?"

"Alright, if that's what you want."

About a week later, Luna was at the Hanged Man with Isabela and Varric as they talked and played a game of Wicked Grace at Isabela's usual table. As they talked, Isabela suddenly looked at Luna and said, "By the way, I heard you and Fenris are back together!"

"Yeah, we have been for about a week now."

"You're one lucky bitch, you know that?" Isabela laughed. "I'd do anything to get that elf in bed just once, but _you've_ gotten him in bed who many times?"

"Once."

Isabela and Varric both looked at her with shocked expressions until Isabela laughed again and asked, "No, seriously, how many times?"

"Once." Luna said, seriously and took a sip of her whiskey.

"…Are you talking about when you slept together three years ago?"

"Yes."

"You two haven't slept together since? What have you two been doing since you got back together then?"

"Just spending time together; he came over last night and we had dinner together."

"That's it?"

"Not everyone jumps straight into bed like you do, Isabela."

"Ooo, low blow!" Varric laughed.

"And speak of the man of the hour!" Isabela said as she saw Fenris walk in and waved him over. "We were just talking about you!" She told him as he sat down next to Luna.

"Dare I ask exactly what about me?"

"We were just talking about how you and Luna are back together, but haven't jumped into bed yet. I mean, come on!" Isabela sighed.

"I fail to see how this is any of your business."

"Come on, Elf, you know Ravaini; she has to get into everyone's business." Varric said.

"Right." Fenris sighed before turning his attention to Luna. "I have to say, I'm surprised you're here right now."

"Why is that?"

"Didn't Aveline invite you over to her house for dinner tonight?"

Luna's eyes widened, and she immediately stood up, "Damn it, I completely forgot! Oh man, Aveline's going to _kill_ me! I have to go! See you guys later!" With that, she left, leaving the three of them alone.

The next day, Luna headed to Fenris's mansion and went right in. They all knew that Fenris left his front door unlocked when he was home and awake, but when he was asleep or out, he locked it; so, when the door opened with no trouble, she knew he was home. She walked into the main hall and called out his name, and she heard him call back to her from one of the adjoining rooms on the ground floor. She walked into the room and saw him hanging upside down from a pullup bar and doing some upside-down sit ups. What really caught her attention, though, is that he wasn't wearing a shirt and only had on a loose fitting pair of shorts, so she could clearly see his abs at work as he went up and down. "You know," She teased as she leaned against the doorframe. "Showing off like that is making it _very_ difficult for me to hold back."

He chuckled and responded, "It was your choice to come over." He then grabbed the bar with his hands and unfolded his knees from around it so he could drop down to the floor on his feet.

"I didn't say you had to stop." Luna said, a bit disappointed.

"I was done, anyway." He chuckled again. "I'd been doing that for about twenty minutes now." He rotated his shoulder a bit to loosen up the muscles. "So, is there something you need?" He then took a towel and placed it around the back of his neck, and looked at her.

"No, not really." She answered. "I was just wondering if you wanted to come to my estate for dinner again tonight."

"Of course, what time?"

"8:00 or so. I gave Orana the day off, so I'll be cooking the meal, and she, Bohdan and Sandal are all going to be out of the house the entire night."

"We're going to be alone all night?" Fenris asked. Luna nodded, and he smirked, teasing, "How worried should I be?"

Luna laughed. "Oh, not worried at all! I promise, tonight is going to be great!" She gave him a quick kiss. "See you tonight." She then turned and left.

Fenris watched her ass as she walked away, and his smirk widened. _'Yeah, it's going to be_ very _great!'_

That night, Fenris got to Luna's estate at around 8:00 and was holding something behind his back. He was wearing a black tank top and black leather pants; he knocked on the door with his free hand. After a minute or so, the door opened and Luna smiled when she saw him. "Hi Fenris, right on time!"

"Did you think I'd be late in spending time with my girlfriend?" He showed her what he was hiding behind his back, a bouquet of red roses.

"Wow!" She laughed and took the flowers. "You really went all-out, didn't you?" She breathed in their scent before moving to the side to let him in, and closed the door behind him. "Come on, I have everything set up in the dining room!" He followed her further into the estate and into the dining room where there was a table set for two with candles lit and food and wine already on the table.

"And you say _I_ went all-out?" He teased.

"I want tonight to be special." She walked into the kitchen and came back a minute later with the roses in a vase as she sniffed them again. "Thank you for the flowers."

"Well, you're not the only one who wants tonight to be special." Fenris said with a smile, sitting down at the table and watched as she sat down across from him. He then looked down at the food in front of him, "It smells good. What is it?"

"It's a special lamb recipe that my mother taught me." She saw him take a bite. "Well?"

"It's good!" Fenris complimented. "Is there garlic in it?"

"Yes, as a fact of fact, there is!" She laughed.

"I also taste salt and pepper."

"Wow, you're good."

Fenris chuckled. "It's not that hard to taste."

The rest of dinner went by with them talking about anything that came to mind while they ate. Once they both finished eating and cleaned their dishes, Luna took Fenris's hand and led him up the stairs and into her room. She closed her bedroom door even though there was no one else home because she didn't want them to be interrupted come morning. She then walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire, lightly blowing into it to help it grow. She heard Fenris walk up from behind and sat down on the floor next to her, looking into the fire as it roared to life. She scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her. "I wish tonight would never end."

"It has to, eventually…" He cupped her chin and had her look at him, green eyes meeting blue. "But hasn't yet." He slowly leaned down and kissed her on the lips, and she responded immediately by kissing him back. When he pulled away from that kiss, she was the one to go right back in and kiss him again. As they kissed, Luna laid her hand on Fenris's knee before moving up his inner leg and towards his crotch, but he grabbed her wrist before she got there and broke the kiss again, "Luna, wait."

"Wait? I've been waiting for three years!" She complained. "How much longer do you expect me to wait?"

"I just mean that we don't have to rush this; let's take it slow."

Luna whined and pouted a bit. "We've been "taking it slow" for more than a week! I am tired of being kept waiting." She pushed him to the floor so he was lying flat on his back as he made an "oof" noise, and crawled on top of him so she was straddling his waist. "But if you insist on taking it slow, how about we play a little game?" Luna smirked, her blue eyes glinting mischievously.

"Why am I nervous?" He asked.

"Don't know, but relax, it's nothing bad." She laid her entire body on top of his. "We're just going to see how long you can last."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you are going to lay there, and you are not allowed to touch me, whatsoever; no touching with your hands, your mouth, anything. While I…" She kissed his neck and finished, whispering in his ear, "Have some fun with you." She licked along his ear before moving down and kissing his neck again. "And remember, no touching." She kissed his neck again and then licked all the way up it as she moved her leg a bit so it was in between his legs and her knee was just lightly brushing against his crotch.

Fenris groaned as she continued kissing down his body after removing his shirt and now brushing her hand against his cock through his pants. He wanted nothing more than to shed Luna out of her clothes so he could touch and kiss her all over her naked body, but he also knew better. After all, this was a game, and if he cracked, he lost, and he refused to lose. He dug his nails into the carpeted floor beneath him as he let out another groan from her ministrations.

Luna growled quietly in frustration. _'Damn his cool composure!'_ She thought, and then smirked. _'But if he wants to play hard to crack, I'm just going to have to hit harder.'_ Luna then moved down unzipped Fenris's pants and took them off so he was now lying completely naked on the floor. His cock was stiff and standing straight up and Luna wrapped her hand around it, stroking it up and down. "It looks just as I remember it," She slowly licked it all the way up to the tip. "And tastes the same, too." Luna then wrapped her mouth around the top and slid it as far as she could into her mouth without choking; she remembered from last time that the sound of choking was a real turnoff for Fenris. She heard him moan as she watched him toss his head back in pleasure, and she moaned herself, enjoying the view of him being pleasured. Suddenly, she felt his hand on her head and his fingers running through her ebony hair, and she stopped to say, "I guess that means you lose."

"I don't really care at this point."

"No, I guess you really wouldn't." She chuckled and took his cock back in her mouth and continued her blowjob while stroking the bottom part of it, the part that wouldn't fit in her mouth. She then heard him let out a growl from deep in his throat at the same time as he gripped her hair as he clenched his hand into a fist; she knew that meant he was right on the verge of orgasm. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of release so soon, however, she quickly pulled away and sat up, which made him gasp in surprise.

"Why did you stop?" He panted.

"Because I don't want you to cum in my mouth," She straddled his waist again and leaned over him. "I want you to cum inside me." She kissed him, and he responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her and sliding his tongue into her mouth while also positioning himself at her entrance and gently slipping in. Luna broke the kiss as she let out a slight groan. "Sorry, it's just been a while. I haven't had sex in three years."

"Neither have I."

Luna laughed and sat up, putting her hands on Fenris's chest and moved down until Fenris's cock was all the way inside her. She moaned and stayed put for a moment to let them both get used to the feeling they hadn't felt in a long time until Fenris put his hands on her hips and helped her move off his cock to where it was almost out of her, but then slide back down. Pretty soon, the two established a rhythm and were both moaning and gasping in pleasure. Every time Luna slid back down onto Fenris's cock, she would rotate her hips a bit so his skin would slightly rub against her clit, which would increase the pleasure for both of them.

"Fuck!" Fenris growled as he moved with her so she would take all of his cock every time. He then reached one of his hands up and grabbed Luna's hair, yanking it a bit, because he knew she liked that. He also knew that she loved to dirty talk in bed, so he did just that. "You like it when I fuck you like this, don't you?"

Luna smirked down at him. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I love it when you fuck me like this!"

He yanked her hair a little harder which made her moan. "Yes, you do!" He suddenly flipped them over so he was on top and towering over her, and picked up the pace a bit.

"Yes! Yes, I do!" Luna cried out, feeling herself getting closer and closer to her release. "Please, Fenris, fuck your little slut!" She felt him pound into her even harder, and she clung to him and cried out in sheer bliss she came. She locked her legs around his waist as she did, trying desperately to keep the moment going for as long as she could when she felt him tense up and the heat of his seed spilling deep into her. After he was empty, he completely collapsed on top of her, both of them panting heavily from their intense love making.

After a moment or two, Fenris moved a bit so his weight was on his lower arms and looked at Luna, still panting a bit. "Maker, it is so good to have you in my arms again." He kissed her on the lips. "I am never letting you go again."

"Good," Luna replied as she wrapped her arms around his strong neck and hugged him. "Because I'm not planning on letting you go, either."

The next morning, Fenris woke up and looked down at Luna who was already awake and just absentmindedly running her finger across the lyrium lines on his chest. "Luna?"

She looked up and smiled. "Good morning, Fenris!"

He smiled back. "Good morning."

She hugged him. "Last night was unbelievably amazing!"

"Yes, it was." He chuckled and hugged her back. "I was a complete idiot to leave you before."

"Hey, no sense talking about that now. The past is the past."

"Yes, but my point was that it's never going to happen again. _Nothing_ is going to keep me from you!" He said, and sealed his promise with a kiss.

––

Okay, so I guess it might have gotten a bit sappy in the end, but in Dragon Age 2, near the end when he says "nothing is going to keep me from you" and kisses Hawke, it's one of my favorite parts in the game! So, I had to add that in here somewhere!

Anyway, please review and let me know if you liked it!


	4. Seduction

One night at camp, Azariah and Alistair were sitting by the fire by themselves since everyone else was already asleep. The two of them just talked about whatever subjects came to mind until Azariah asked a question that had been bugging her lately. "So… Alistair?"

"Hm?"

"You told me you were raised in the Chantry, so does that mean you've never…?" She trailed off, trying to think about how to complete her question.

"Never…? Never what? Had a good pair of shoes?" He teased.

"You know what I mean."

"I'm not sure I do." He teased again with a smirk and a playful glint in his golden-brown eyes. "Have I never seen a basilisk? Ate jellied ham? Have I never licked a lamppost in winter?"

Azariah folded her arms across her chest and let out a "hmph". "Okay, now you're just making fun of me."

"Make fun of you, dear lady? Perish the thought!" He joked, and she rolled her eyes, so he added as he slightly nudged her in the shoulder with his, "So, what about you? Have _you_ ever licked a lamppost in winter?"

Azariah looked at him, a little bewildered, and understood the double meaning behind his question. _'Oh, I see what he's doing.'_ She thought and smirked, _'Well, two can play at this game!'_ "Why, yes! I've licked a lamppost in winter!"

"Just the once?"

"A couple times, actually."

"Really? And you didn't lose half your tongue in the process? I'm impressed!" He laughed, then said, "I, myself, never had the pleasure." He drawled out the word pleasure. "Not that I haven't thought about it, of course, but… you know…"

"Seriously? You've really never had the opportunity?"

"Well… living in the chantry is… not exactly a life for rambunctious boys. They taught me to be a gentleman, especially in the presence of beautiful women, such as yourself. That's not so bad… is it?"

"You think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course you are, and you know it. You're ravishing, resourceful, and all those other things you'd probably hurt me for not saying."

Azariah smiled. "I'd never hurt you, Alistair."

"Nor I, you."

Azariah skootched closer to him and lightly ran her hand down his leg and to his knee, where it stayed. "You are very attractive yourself."

"Thanks." Alistair said nervously, and let out a forced laugh. He couldn't help himself; every time Azariah was near him, he got nervous and didn't know what to do.

"And you know… if you ever want to lose your virginity," She squeezed his knee a bit, suggestively. "I'd be more than happy to help you."

"What…? Seriously?"

"Seriously." She answered and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good night, my charming, handsome Prince Alistair." She then stood up and winked, walking over to her tent, leaving Alistair just sitting there in a state of shock over what had just happened.

The next day, Alistair had gone with Azariah, Wynne, and Leliana to Redcliffe to buy some food and supplies. Alistair tried his best to concentrate and not let his mind wander, but he just couldn't stop thinking about the conversation he and Azariah had the night before. Of course, he had thought about being with her sexually before; after all, she was the prettiest, bravest, and most kind-hearted woman he'd ever known, but he didn't have any experience in this area. Her coming onto him so strongly last night shocked him and made him nervous enough to sweat, but also turned him on more than he ever thought it would.

Meanwhile, Azariah had noticed Alistair staring at her almost all day, and she was taking full advantage of it. After all, her plan was to seduce Alistair and make him want her enough to the point where he would come to her. Although she was a very nice woman, kind and generous, she could also be quite manipulative and sneaky when she wanted to be. She knew exactly what to do to get what she wanted, and right now, what she wanted was Alistair. She had been attracted to him since she first met him, after all, he certainly was not lacking in physical attractiveness. He was athletic and muscular, but not overly so, his blonde hair was soft to the touch and his eyes were the most beautiful shade of gold. It wasn't just his looks that attracted her, though, she was not shallow. She also liked him because he was funny and made her laugh, and was sweet and loving. He was a bit naïve and nervous when it came to the topic of sex; that only intrigued her even more, though. Her previous lovers had all had someone before her, so she'd never been with a virgin before, but the thought of being his first got her excited, thinking about all the things she could show him.

Azariah suddenly looked down when she heard something hit the ground and saw that it had been the ball she had gotten for her mabari, Tucker, and it had rolled under a merchant's cart. "Fuck!" She held out her bag to Leliana. "Would you mind holding this for a moment?"

"Sure." Leliana took the bag as Azariah got down on her hands and knees to try and find the runaway ball.

Azariah suddenly got an idea and smirked, moving the back of her body around a bit to where she knew Alistair was standing and bent forward as she reached under the cart to grab the ball. This way, her ass was up and in plain view of him as she pretended it was simply to grab the ball. When she grabbed it, she made her way back out from under the cart and stood up, dusting herself off as if nothing had happened and took her bag back from Leliana, "Thank you." She flashed a smile to the three of them. "Come on, we should head back to camp."

"Right behind you." Leliana replied with a smile of her own.

While on the way back to camp, Azariah couldn't help but overhear a conversation between Wynne and Alistair.

"Why are you smiling like that?" Alistair asked. "You look suspiciously like the cat that swallowed the pigeon."

"Canary." Wynne corrected.

"What?"

"I look like the cat that swallowed the _canary_."

"I once had a _very_ large cat, but not my point. My point is, why are you smirking?"

Wynne chuckled. "You were watching Azariah earlier, with great interest, I might add. In fact, I believe you were… enraptured."

"She's our leader. I look to her for guidance." Alistair said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, I see!" Wynne laughed again. "So, what "guidance" did you find in those shapely hips, hm?"

Alistair's face flushed a bright red. "No, no, no! I wasn't looking at… you know… her hind quarters."

"Certainly." Wynne replied, obviously not believing him.

"I gazed… glanced in that direction, _maybe_! But I wasn't staring, or really seeing anything, even!"

"Of course!"

"I hate you!" Alistair pouted. "You're a bad person!"

Azariah smirked as she continued walking forward and Leliana walked up next to her, obviously hearing Alistair and Wynne's conversation also, said, "Looks like your plan to seduce Alistair is coming along very well." She whispered.

"Yes, it is." Azariah whispered back, somewhat smugly. "It's only a matter of time, now."

"Make sure to tell me all about it. I want to hear every little detail; let me live salaciously through you."

"Don't worry, Leliana, you'll be the first to know."

That evening during dinner, they were all gathered around the fire and eating while Tucker ate the meat off some sheep bones. Alistair was just finishing up his bowl of chowder when he looked over and saw Azariah taking a bite into a strawberry and licking the juice from her lips.

Azariah caught Alistair staring at her and smiled, acting innocently, she held out the basket of strawberries. "You want one?"

"Oh, no thanks. I'm okay." He looked away, his face once again a bright red. _'Get ahold of yourself, Alistair! Stop being such a pervert!'_

Azariah ate another strawberry as she thought, _'Oh yeah, definitely only a matter of time.'_

A couple hours later, Alistair was lying flat on his back in his bedroll, staring up at the top of his tent. He tried falling asleep, but no matter what he did, he just couldn't; his mind just kept going back to Azariah. Eventually, he just couldn't take it anymore and got out of his bedroll, left his tent, and made his way over to Azariah's, and when he went inside, he saw her sleeping peacefully. He crawled over and put his hand on her shoulder, lightly shaking her awake, "Azariah…"

"Mm…" Azariah groaned as she woke up and looked over her shoulder. "Alistair?" She sat up and stretched her arms out. "What are you doing in here?"

"I can't sleep."

"…And?"

"And it's because I can't stop thinking about you."

"Thinking about me? What about me?"

Alistair blushed and looked away for a moment, then back at her. "You're probably going to think I'm a total pervert, but… I keep thinking about being with you… you know… intimately?"

Azariah chuckled and lightly ran her fingers through his hair, which caused him to shiver involuntarily. "And why do you think I would think of you as a pervert because of that?"

"Because… only perverts think that way?"

Azariah just chuckled again as she shook her head, "Alistair…" She looked him in the eyes. "The chantry may say otherwise, but everyone has sexual desires and there is absolutely no shame in them. So, I would never think badly of you for you wanting to be with me that way. In fact, I'm flattered that you want me so badly."

Alistair lightly stroked Azariah's cheek with his thumb and asked, "So, can I… could I kiss you?"

"You may." Azariah answered right before Alistair pressed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss, and she let out a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around his neck, running her fingers through his hair again.

Alistair broke the kiss slowly, took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Azariah, I…I'm not quite sure what to do here. I just… I care about you so much, but every time I think of this, I feel like a bumbling idiot, all… hands. I just wish I could be better at this, I want to do it right."

Azariah smiled softly as she placed her hand against his cheek. "You really need to relax, Alistair. You're only stressing yourself out."

"I really do, don't I? Ah! I keep telling myself that!"

"We don't have to do this now, you know. If you rather we waited, then I can wait."

"No, no, I want to do this! I do!" He then stopped and said, "I mean, not that I want to seem over-eager, but I _do_ want to try this with you; I don't want to wait."

Azariah chuckled. "Then you need to stop over-thinking everything." She gave him another kiss on the lips while lying down, pulling him on top of her. "Just don't think at all, let yourself do what you feel is right. The only way you're going to learn is if you experiment."

"Are you sure this is what _you_ want?" Alistair asked. "I mean, I don't want you to feel as if I'm forcing you into this." Azariah laughed, and Alistair got confused. "What's so funny?"

"Alistair, why do you think I've been coming onto you? It wasn't simply to tease you."

"Wait… you've been waiting for me to come to you?"

"Ah, now he gets it!" She teased.

Alistair looked shocked for a moment, and then smirked. "Why, you clever, little minx!"

"What can I say? I know how to get what I want." She then leaned up and kissed him, bringing him back down on top of her.

A while later, the two of them were lying on the bedroll, both panting heavily after their intense love making. Alistair was still lying on top of her, but had his weight being supported by his lower arms so he wouldn't crush her. He looked her in the eyes and gave her a kiss on the lips passionately as he moaned and then broke away, "Was… that okay? I mean, did I do it right? It felt really good…"

Azariah laughed. "If it felt good, you couldn't have been doing it wrong."

"I suppose that makes sense." He chuckled and kissed her again. "So, you did enjoy it?"

"Very much!" She replied happily. "I'd heard stories about how wardens have remarkable stamina, but wow! I never would've guessed you are a virgin… or _were_ a virgin, I should say!"

Alistair just laughed and kissed her again before lying down beside her and nuzzling his nose into her neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He sighed contently and whispered, "I love you, Azariah!"

Azariah's eyes widened in shock and she looked at him to say something but stopped when she saw the smile on his face and his eyes closed as he was about to fall asleep. She decided to just go to sleep too, and try to talk to him in the morning.

The next morning, Alistair woke up and realized that he was alone. "Azariah?" He sat up and looked around, "Azariah?" He got out of the bedroll and got dressed before leaving the tent and saw that everyone was already awake.

"There he is!" Zevran said with an amused tone. "Azariah must be one hell of a sex goddess if she wore you out so much last night!"

Alistair blushed a bright red and just cleared his throat in embarrassment. "So, uh… speaking of Azariah, has anyone seen her?"

"She's down by the lake, I believe." Wynne answered, and Alistair nodded before heading down there himself. When he got down there, he saw Azariah kneeling by the shore and talking to Leliana, who was standing there next to her. He decided to just stand there and listen to what they were saying.

"I don't understand why you're so upset… you got what you wanted." Leliana said, trying to make Azariah smile.

"Yes, but in doing so, I ruined everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night… Alistair told me that…that he loves me."

"I don't see why that would make you upset, Azariah…" Leliana pointed out. "I mean, shouldn't you be happy about that?"

Azariah looked up at Leliana with sad eyes. "Leliana…" She sighed, "I wasn't looking for… something long-term, I just… wanted to have some fun."

At hearing that, Alistair felt his heart break and shatter in his chest, and Leliana became visibly angry at Azariah. "What?! Azariah, how could you do that to Alistair?! I thought you were better than that!"

"I know, I'm a bitch, and I feel awful! I just… I don't know how I'm going to break it to him…"

Leliana looked over and spotted Alistair. "I think you just did…"

"What?" Azariah asked and Leliana pointed, which made Azariah turn around and she spotted him, too. "Alistair!" She stood up immediately. "How long were you standing there?"

"Long enough…" He looked at her sadly. "You don't love me…?"

"Alistair, I…I am so sorry! Had I known that you felt this strongly about me, I never would have-" She stopped when Alistair held up his hand with an angry look on his face.

"I trusted you… I gave you my virginity, and now I find out that you don't even care about me?!"

"I _do_ care about you, Alistair, I just didn't want something permanent…"

"Oh, of course you didn't! You just wanted to use me like some cheap whore house worker that you could use and then leave!"

"It's not like that!" Azariah desperately tried to explain.

"Then tell me, pray tell, what is it like?!"

"I wanted… just one night so I could… forget." Azariah said, her eyes tearing up and a couple tears escaping and rolling down her face. "My life has been a living hell since my family was murdered and Rendon Howe stole my home from me…" She said. "Now, just because I'm a warden, everyone suddenly expects me to know what to do, how to lead and how to save them. Hell, even Eamon said he wouldn't do anything without my consent, like I'm supposed to know how to protect Ferelden from Loghain and the darkspawn! Who am I to make that call? The woman who couldn't even protect her own family? I just wanted one night where I didn't feel the weight of the world on my shoulders…"

Leliana and Alistair looked at each other with matching guilty looks and then back at Azariah, both now understanding where she was coming from.

"Azariah, I…" Alistair sighed, now not angry at all. "I had no idea this all was so hard on you." He glanced at Leliana. "Leliana, could I talk to Azariah alone for a minute…?"

"Oh! Of course, don't mind me!" Leliana said and quickly left to give them some privacy.

Alistair turned back to Azariah and slowly walked over. "Why did you never say anything?"

Azariah sniffed softly. "Because you all had so much faith in me… you all were so sure that I could do what had to be done, and I didn't want to disappoint you. I didn't want to feel like I failed you… like the way I failed my family, because I couldn't save them…"

Alistair slowly wrapped his arms around Azariah and held her close, but carefully. "You didn't fail your family, Azariah, and you didn't fail any of us. We all should have been more considerate and not just unloaded all our baggage onto you and expect you to be alright with it. We're all to blame… me, especially." Azariah looked at him with a confused expression, so he elaborated. "I was the one who started following you first, because I didn't want to lead. I was selfish and instead let you take on the responsibility just because _I_ didn't want to. I shouldn't have forced that on you and encourage everyone else to do the same… I'm so sorry." He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head.

Azariah wrapped her arms around Alistair's waist and clung to him, almost desperately. "I'm sorry, too, Alistair! I never should have tried to seduce you just to make myself feel better…"

"It's alright… I forgive you."

"I _do_ care about you, Alistair," Azariah insisted as she looked at him, placing a hand against his cheek. "And I _never_ wanted to hurt you!"

"I know, and even if you don't feel the same way… I still love you."

Azariah's eyes teared up again and she once again clung to him.

A few days later, things were, more-or-less, back to normal. Azariah took Alistair, her mabari, Tucker, and Wynne with her to a small fishing village nearby to get some supplies, but on the way, ran into a group of refugees who were trying to fight off some darkspawn. Of course, the refugees were unarmed and had no armor, so they were no match for the darkspawn, but Azariah charged straight at the darkspawn from behind, with Tucker, Alistair, and Wynne right behind her. Sensing their presence, the darkspawn turned and stopped attacking the refugees in favor of killing them.

Tucker struck first, using the mass of his body to tackle a genlock to the ground and latching onto its neck with his jaws. When a hurlock tried to attack Tucker, Azariah came in with her sword and chopped its head clean off. Meanwhile, Alistair attacked the other side of the darkspawn group while Wynne stayed back, casting fireballs and shock spells to help. While fighting, though, Alistair saw one of the darkspawn about to kill one of the refugee's children and stepped in the way, causing him to become impaled by the darkspawn's blade. "No!" Azariah cried as he fell to the ground and she ran over, quickly killing the darkspawn after Tucker had pinned it down for her; with that… the battle was over.

Azariah kneeled next to Alistair and flipped him over on his back and saw the wound just spilling blood until the ground ran red, and he was unconscious. "Alistair! Come on, wake up! Please, don't die on me!" Azariah pleaded.

Wynne rushed over and used some bandages that the refugees had given to her from their own supply and quickly patched up the wound as quickly as she could. "That should hold him until we get back to camp so we can heal him properly."

Azariah nodded and looked at the concerned refugees. "Thank you."

One of the men nodded and replied, "He saved my daughter's life, it's the least I can do."

The other children who were with the refugees were currently giving Tucker a lot of attention and he was loving it, wagging his tail and panting happily.

Wynne helped Azariah pick up Alistair and they both had one of his arms around their shoulders. "We should get back to camp now."

Azariah nodded in agreement and whistled for Tucker who barked at the children to say goodbye and followed them.

When they got back to camp, Leliana was the first to spot them and immediately ran over, worried. "Maker, what happened?!"

"We ran into a group of darkspawn and Alistair was hurt bad. Can you go grab his bedroll so we can lay him down?" Azariah asked, and Leliana nodded, rushing over to Alistair's tent to go do just that. She dragged his bedroll out from the tent and laid it close enough to the fire so that he'd feel the heat, but far enough away for it also be a bit cool. Wynne and Azariah slowly and carefully laid Alistair down as he started to regain consciousness.

Alistair looked up and saw Azariah looking at him worriedly. "A…Azariah…?"

"Shh." She whispered as she placed her finger to his lips. "Don't speak, you need to save your strength." She started taking off the top half of his armor and then his undershirt so she could closely examine the wound. She breathed a slight sigh of relief. "It's not as bad as I feared, but we still need to get it stitched up." She looked up, "Wynne, could you hand me my knapsack?" Wynne handed it to her, and she looked through it before pulling out a wine bottle, taking the cork out with her teeth and spitting it back out.

"Ah, good, I could use a drink." Alistair said right before Azariah spilled some of the contents onto his wound, and he gritted his teeth in pain as it stung. "Mph! Feels like a 9:25 Burgundy… not a good year." He joked.

"That little girl would have died if it weren't for you." Azariah said as she began stitching up the wound with a needle and small thread. "You're either the bravest prince I've ever seen, or the craziest."

" _Bastard_ prince, remember?" He looked down and watched as she stitched him up. "Why is it that every time I go out somewhere with you, I end up bleeding?"

"You should consider yourself lucky." Azariah broke the end of the thread with her teeth after she was down stitching him up. "That blade almost pierced your heart."

Alistair suddenly grabbed her hand and placed it against his heart gently. "I'm not so sure it didn't…" Azariah just sat there, looking at him, stunned, and he sighed. "I know, I know… you don't feel the same."

Azariah then smiled and leaned down, giving him a loving kiss on the lips, and when she pulled back, she saw him look at her with wide eyes. "And what if I told you that I've changed my mind about not wanting something permanent, and that I love you too?"

Alistair just laid there for a moment, still looking at her with wide eyes before he smiled and leaned up to give her another kiss, and she met him half way. Afterwards, he laid his head back down and smiled before closing his eyes and falling asleep, while Azariah smiled and placed her hand against his face.

Roughly five months later, Azariah woke up on the bed, comfortable bed in the royal chambers of the palace. When yawned and looked over her shoulder, seeing Alistair, who was now her fiancé, lying there with his arm around her waist. She smiled and gently turned around to not wake him up and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Alistair." She cuddled into his chest, and didn't see the smile spread on his face.

––

Hey everyone! I know, this story started off a bit steamy and then got more dramatic, and then sappy, but that's what happens when the writer is constantly changing moods. Lol! Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! See you in the next one!


	5. Fun in the Camp

One night at camp, Alistair was sitting by the fire after dinner and looking at his fellow warden, Azariah Cousland. She was sitting on a boulder on the outskirts of the camp, carefully cleaning her family's sword. Although she didn't use it in battle, she made sure to clean it every night, because she told him that she fully intended to place it back in the vault in Highever Castle once Rendon Howe was dead and Highever was given back to the Cousland's. Alistair had never met Azariah's family, but had heard a lot about them, especially her father, Bryce.

As he watched her, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was. The moonlight made her slightly pale skin seem to glow and her dark brown hair was down and draped over her shoulders. He sighed as he stared at her, then suddenly heard someone say behind him, "You should draw a picture, it would last longer." He turned and saw Leliana standing there. "Huh?" He asked, confused.

Leliana sat down next to Alistair and explained, "You've been staring at Azariah for a while now, like you're trying to memorize every little detail about her. That's why I said you should draw a picture, it really would last longer."

"I…I wasn't staring." Alistair said, trying to sound convincing, but failing miserably.

"Oh, of course you weren't." Leliana joked. "Silly Leliana is just seeing things again, isn't she?"

Alistair blushed. "I was… looking at her, sure, but I wasn't staring… or really seeing anything, even."

"Of course not."

Alistair pouted, "Did you just come over to make fun of me?"

"No, I came over to tell you that if you have something you want to say to Azariah, you should just say it instead of staring at her." Alistair sighed and glanced back at Azariah for a moment before just looking away again, still blushing. "Talk to her." Leliana whispered, insistently.

Alistair took a deep breath and let it out slowly to try and calm his nerves before he stood up and walked over to Azariah. She had her back to him as she continued wiping down the sword in her lap. "Azariah?" He asked, his voice very quiet and somewhat shaky. Azariah didn't turn around or say anything, so Alistair assumed she hadn't heard him. He cleared his throat and said louder, "Azariah?"

This time, Azariah lifted her head up and looked over her shoulder at him. "Hi Alistair."

"Hi." He greeted back with a smile and there was a bit of an awkward silence between them before he spoke up again, "Look, um… this is just a shot in the dark, but, uh… I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to… go for a walk or something with me?" He asked, obviously nervous. "I know this beautiful spot not that far from here."

Azariah looked at him, a bit surprised by that at first, but then smiled warmly and nodded, "Sounds like fun." She took the sheath for the sword and put it back in gently before putting it down in a safe spot. Alistair offered her his arm like a gentleman and she laughed as she took it, but as they started walking off, they heard Azariah's mabari, Tucker, bark as he ran after them, refusing to let Azariah leave without him. She looked at Alistair and asked, "Do you mind if he comes, too? He tends to get a bit jealous when I spend time with any other man."

Alistair chuckled, "No, I don't mind." The three of them then left and headed away from camp, and Tucker made sure to keep a close eye on Alistair the entire time.

After about ten minutes, they came across a clearing in the woods where there was a tall waterfall where the water cascaded from the rocks above. Alistair led Azariah to the edge of the waterfall before he suddenly stopped and looked back at her. "Before I show you the spot I talked about, I want you to close your eyes." Azariah looked at him, a bit taken aback by that request. "It's a surprise." Azariah just smiled and closed her eyes, and Alistair waved his hand in front of her face to make sure she wasn't peeking and smiled, taking both her hands into his and leading her forward.

"Can I open them now?" Azariah asked after hearing them pass by the waterfall and he had her stop.

"Not yet." He said and turned her around before he whispered in her ear, "Alright. Now you can open them."

Azariah slowly opened her eyes, and gasped in awe to what she was seeing. They were in a cave behind the waterfall and the moonlight streaming in through the water gave the whole place a bluish glow. There was also a small pool of water in the center of the cave that was filled with brightly colored fish. "Wow…" She sighed with a wide smile on her face. "This is… it's beautiful!"

Alistair smiled and looked at her, "Yeah… beautiful."

Azariah looked back at him, but he looked away, so Azariah didn't question it, but she did ask, "So, why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I just wanted…" He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I know you've been through so much lately, and not just with the wardens, but with everything. Your family dying… being thrust into the blight… leading all of us. I guess I just wanted to take your mind off all that, if only for a short time."

Azariah gave him a small smile and kissed his cheek. "Thank you. That's very sweet of you." She sat down on the edge of the pond and dunked her feet in the water after taking off her boots and socks. Tucker came and laid down next to her, but when Alistair walked over and sat on the other side, he stood up and walked over, pushing Alistair out of the way and sitting there instead. "Tucker!" She scolded, and he whined, but glared at Alistair. "I'm sorry. Like I said, he gets jealous. I actually had a couple boyfriends before I got him when he was a puppy, but since then, he's been scaring off all the guys in my life."

"Maybe I could try sitting on the other side, then?"

"No, no. He'll just push you out of the way again," She looked her mabari right in the eyes. "But he _is_ going to move back to where he was, isn't he?" Tucker bowed his head and reluctantly moved back to the other side of Azariah, so Alistair could sit next to her, but made sure to put his paw and head in her lap, still looking at Alistair sternly. Azariah just shook her head, "I apologize."

"It's fine. He's protective of you, just like a mabari should be of his mistress. In fact, I'd be a bit concerned if he wasn't." Alistair joked, and Azariah chuckled.

"True. That's part of what make mabari such great companions; they are protective and loyal." She pet Tucker's head, and he wagged his short tail happily. She then leaned back a bit, placing her hands behind her, looking around the cave. "This is a great spot as any to make you forget about your troubles. It's like a little sanctuary," She looked back at Alistair curiously. "But did you really bring me here just to take my mind off things?"

Alistair blushed a bit and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Well… no, not just that. I…I guess I was also hoping that it would inspire a certain… mood."

"Oh?" Azariah sat up straight again, still looking at him. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Kind of." He sighed and explained, "I've just been thinking a lot lately… about you," He confessed, his face getting a bit redder, which Azariah thought was so cute. "And I was wondering… well, how do you feel about… me?" He looked her in the eyes, clearly nervous and worried about how she was going to respond. In fact, his heart felt like it was about to pound out of his chest as it beat faster.

"How do I feel about you?" She asked back, slightly taken aback by that question. She had a feeling for a while that Alistair had feelings for her as more than friends, but to hear him ask her how she felt, was… unexpected, to say the least. "Well, I…" She paused. She wasn't exactly sure how she felt about him, and she wanted to tell him that, but at the same time, did not want to hurt his feelings. He may be a strong warrior, but he was still sensitive and needed his feelings to be treated with care. "I'm not entirely sure, to be honest." He looked crestfallen, so she immediately added, "Don't get me wrong, Alistair. I care about you, a lot, but I'm just not sure what this is between us. I mean, I care about you as more than a friend, I know that, but I don't know if it's just a crush, or…" She was a bit hesitant to say the "L" word. "It's just too soon to say for sure."

Alistair cupped Azariah's chin in his hand and had her look at him. "Well, is it… too soon for this?" He asked right before leaning over and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Azariah's light blue eyes widened in shock as she froze from the unexpected intimate motion. She soon relaxed, though, and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around Alistair's neck as his closed around her waist, and she kissed him back with just as much passion. After a moment or so, Alistair pulled away slowly and looked her in the eyes, curiously, and she remembered that he'd asked a question. "No… no, that wasn't too soon." She licked her lips slowly, still tasting him. "I liked it."

"Good!" Alistair said with a smile, seeming happy about that. "I'll take that as a good sign!" He stroked her cheek with his thumb, his golden eyes looking at her lovingly. "Maker's breath, but you're beautiful! I am a lucky man!"

Azariah laughed and hugged him, and he hugged her back without hesitation, letting out a happy sigh as he did. " _I'm_ the lucky one!"

A few weeks later, Azariah and Alistair were in Azariah's tent and laying on her bedroll, passionately sharing kisses. It was late enough that everyone had already retired to their tents. Azariah had her hands gently placed on Alistair's chest while his arms were wrapped around her waist. As they kissed, Azariah moved one of her legs on top of his legs and brushed against his crotch, and Alistair felt his cock twitch, which caused him to pull away suddenly. "Whoa, whoa!" He cried, covering his crotch. "Okay! Hi!"

Azariah gave him a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He blushed heavily, his whole face as red as a tomato. "It's just…" He gave a quick glance down, and it was enough that Azariah caught it, and after following his gaze, she realized what had happened.

"Kissing me was turning you on?"

Alistair's face got even redder, if that was even possible, and thinking that Azariah was appalled or disgusted by it, he immediately started apologizing. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm just not used to… this!" He motioned between them. "Having someone so close to me, especially such a beautiful woman, and I just couldn't help it."

Azariah put a finger to Alistair's lips and smiled. "It's alright, Alistair. You don't need to apologize. In fact, I wish you wouldn't." She chuckled and continued, "Knowing that being close to me is what gets you excited is… thrilling." She looked at his face and noticed that he was just staring at her, surprised and still bright red, and she laughed, placing her head against his chest. "You are so cute when you're flustered!" She moved up and kissed him on the lips once more.

Alistair closed his eyes and kissed her back, but pulled back when he suddenly felt her hands fiddling with the buckle on his belt. "Whoa, Azariah, what are you doing?"

"What do you think?" She asked back with a playful, teasing smirk on her lips and sat up. "Since I made you hot, it's only fair that I should help you cool down, isn't it?" She got the buckle open and undid his belt, then worked on his pants, gently caressing his cock as she did.

Alistair's breathing started coming out in short pants as he watched her and felt himself getting harder, which did nothing to bring down the blush on his face, either. "Wait. Azariah, I…I…" He bit his lip for a moment, but then continued, "I'm not really sure what to do, and I- ohh!" He moaned as she reached under his pants and touched his cock with her bare hand.

" _You_ don't have to do anything," Azariah purred, and that voice alone made Alistair's head spin. "Other than lay back and relax. Trust me, you're going to enjoy this." Azariah gripped the top of Alistair's pants and pulled them down, along with his undergarments, freeing his now fully erect penis. As soon as Azariah laid her eyes on it, she gasped and stared at it, looking mesmerized, but Alistair got worried, especially when he heard her breathlessly say, "Oh Maker…"

"Is it… that bad?" He asked.

"Huh?" She asked, looking up at him, then realized why he'd asked her that and snapped out of it. "Oh! No, no, no! It's not bad at all!" She laughed. "I'm just…" She looked back down at his cock and slowly wrapped her fingers around it, causing Alistair to let out another moan. "I didn't expect it to be this big." She let out another laugh and said, "I have to say, all this time was definitely worth the waiting!" She licked her lips to get them wet before moving her head down and licked the tip.

Alistair let out a deep growl as she took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it lightly, flicking her talented tongue against the slit. His eyes nearly rolled back into his head with pleasure. He had fantasized about a woman doing this to him before, but to finally _feel_ it… it was beyond words! He looked down to watch and saw that Azariah was looking up at him, her light blue eyes filled with lust and affection. He then noticed something else in her eyes, it was almost like they were shining with happiness; she was smiling! She had taken his cock deeper into her mouth, so she couldn't smile with her lips, but her eyes showed it, clear as day. She was happy and smiling through her eyes watching him get pleasured by her mouth. Sweet Maker, was that the sexiest sight Alistair had ever seen, and he just wanted to imprint that image in his brain forever! Alistair lightly gripped Azariah's head and had her move a bit up and down his cock, but made sure not to choke her. His moans got deeper, and his breath came faster as he felt himself getting so close to orgasm, but before he could even utter a sound of warning to Azariah, he suddenly shot his seed into her mouth. Azariah's eyes widened, obviously not having expected that, but couldn't pull back because Alistair's hand was keeping her head there. After the fireworks stopped going off and Alistair got his head cleared a bit, he realized what he had just done and that he was still holding Azariah's head. He quickly let go and she sat up, her mouth still full of his seed, obviously not swallowing it. "I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized, worried she'd be mad at him. "That just felt so good, I couldn't-"

Azariah held her finger up, giving him a "one minute" motion and grabbed her canteen of water, slightly opening the tent's flap and spitting the contents in her mouth onto the dirt. She then said, "It's fine, Alistair, but just so you know…" She took a big swig of water, gargled a little and spit that out, too before closing the tent back up and finishing, "It's rude to do that in a woman's mouth without asking first."

"I'm sorry…"

Azariah laughed and kissed his cheek. "I told you, it's fine. I'm not mad at you. So, did you enjoy it?" She knew it was a silly question, but she wanted to hear him say he did.

"Definitely!" Alistair said with a laugh. He stroked her cheek and looked at her lovingly. "You are the _only_ woman I ever want to do that to me!"

"Good, because I would never _let_ another woman do that to you." Azariah kissed Alistair on the lips, and he let out a content moan.

After the kiss, Alistair asked, "So, um… do you want me to…?" He motioned towards her lower region. "You know?"

Azariah chuckled. "No, that's okay. We'll save that for another night. I'm sure you're worn out after that intense orgasm."

Alistair blushed, but couldn't stop himself from suddenly releasing a yawn. "I guess you're right." He chuckled. "I just feel sort of guilty since I got all the pleasure."

"Don't worry about me. Tonight was for you. Besides…" She kissed him on the lips once more. "I'm satisfied that you're satisfied."

"Azariah…" He sighed her name happily. "How did I get so lucky as to have you?"

"You're you. That's all you had to do to get my love and affection."

Alistair smiled widely and gave Azariah one last kiss. He then laid down with her lying against him and her head on his chest, and they both fell into a comfortable and peaceful sleep in each other's arms.

––

I did it again, didn't I? Had a hot sex scene that turned mushy? Aw well! Maybe that just says something about me personally, but whatever, it's not about me!

I hope you all enjoyed! Also, I want to point out that I have a one-shot Cullen/Inquisitor story in the works that I am going to post in here, hopefully as the next chapter, so stick around for that!

QueenTheirin, out! (…Maybe I've been playing a little too much Mass Effect lately.)


	6. Return to Ostagar

After a few days of travelling and avoiding the larger groups of darkspawn, Azariah Cousland, the warden, arrived back at Ostagar with Leliana, Alistair, and her mabari, Tucker. As soon as they got there, Tucker whined sadly, remembering the horrific battle there as Azariah looked around slowly, everything now covered with snow.

"It's so strange to be back here." Alistair said, practically whispering.

"I know." Azariah replied, quietly. She suddenly sensed darkspawn nearby and headed towards them with her sword drawn, and the others followed suit. They took down the group of darkspawn with little effort, but afterwards, Tucker went over to one and looked at it closely before barking at Azariah who walked over to take a closer look. She then realized that the hurlock was wearing shiny golden boots, which she immediately recognized and got off it.

Tucker barked again, and Alistair also recognized them. "Those are Cailan's… aren't they?"

"Yeah…" Azariah sighed, sadly. She had a sudden flashback as she held those boots…

 _Duncan and Azariah had just gotten to Ostagar and left their horses outside the gate before heading in, and as they walked, Duncan explained more in detail to Azariah what was going on there. As they walked further in, they were suddenly greeted by a blonde-haired man wearing a golden suit of armor and being followed by two people in matching silver armor, "Ho there, Duncan!" The man said and shook his hand._

 _"King Cailan! I didn't expect a…"_

 _"A royal welcome?" Cailan chuckled. "I was starting to think you'd miss all the fun!"_

 _"Not if I could help it, Your Majesty."_

 _"Then I'll have the mighty Duncan by my side in battle after all! Glorious! The other wardens tell me you found a promising recruit." He looked over at her._

 _"Allow me to introduce you, Your Majesty…"_

 _"No need, Duncan. We've met before." Cailan said as he walked over to her. "It's great to see you again, Azariah!"_

 _"You too, Cailan!" She said back with a smile, but then stopped and bowed her head, correcting herself, "I mean, Your Majesty."_

 _Cailan laughed. "Please, Azariah, we're friends! No need to stand on formality!" He then pulled her into a hug, which she returned happily. Afterwards, he looked at her and added, "I'm surprised to see you here, though. Fergus has already arrived with Highever's men and told me that you were staying back at the castle."_

 _Azariah frowned, her eyes turning sad. "You mean… you don't know what's happened?"_

 _"News from the north has been unreliable. What's happened?" He asked, now sounding worried._

 _Azariah didn't say anything, so Duncan explained, "Teyrn Cousland and his wife are dead, Your Majesty. Arl Howe has shown himself a traitor and taken over Highever Castle. Had we not escaped, he would've killed us, and told you any story he wished."_

 _Azariah bowed her head as a tear fell from her eyes, and Tucker whined sadly, nudging her hand, and she pet him on the head._

 _"I cannot believe…" Cailan growled angrily, shaking his head. "How could he think he'd get away with such treachery?!" He then looked at Azariah regrettably. "Azariah… I'm so sorry."_

 _"It's not your fault, Cailan." She replied._

 _"Still, I'm going to make it up to you! Once we deal with the darkspawn menace here, I will turn my army north and bring Howe to justice, you have my word!"_

 _"Thank you."_

 _He nodded. "No doubt you wish to see your brother… unfortunately, he and his men are scouting in the wilds and can't be contacted until they return."_

 _"I'm not really in a rush to tell him…"_

 _"Of that, I have no doubt. They will return soon, I'm sure." He placed his hand on her shoulder lightly. "I apologize, but there's nothing more I can do. All I can suggest is that you vent your grief at the darkspawn for the time being."_

 _Azariah hugged him again. "I know you'll keep your promise."_

 _Cailan smiled and hugged her back. He then moved back and said, "Well, I should probably go before Loghain loses his head and sends out a search party. Farewell, Grey Wardens." He said. Duncan and Azariah both bowed their heads before he turned around and left._

"Azariah!" Leliana yelled, breaking Azariah out of her trance and back to reality. "Are you okay? Thought we lost you there."

"I'm fine." She insisted. "It's just…" Sighing, she stood up, "It's nothing. She carefully took a cloth out of her bag and wrapped up the boots and placing them in there gently. "Let's just keep moving." She walked further into Ostagar with Tucker right beside her. Leliana and Alistair exchanged worried looks before following them.

The four of them continued the pattern of finding darkspawn and killing them. They found the key that Cailan's guard had mentioned, right where he said it would be, then found the chest by the remains of Cailan's tent. Azariah used the key and opened it with no issue. Inside was a beautifully crafted longsword that looked to be made of a bluish-grey metal with a golden hilt and glowing gold markings all along the sides. "Wow!" Azariah breathed out in awe. "This must be Maric's sword!" She carefully picked it up and looked at it closely. "It's beautiful! I've never seen anything like it," She carefully ran two fingers along the length. "It's still has a razor-sharp edge!" She stood up and held the sword out to Alistair, who simply looked down at it, then up at her face.

"What?"

"You should have it."

"No thank you." Alistair said. "I already have a sword, and it suits me just fine."

Azariah sighed before strapping the sword to her own back, "Fine then, but we're not going to leave it here." She then kneeled back down and looked at what else was in the chest, and it turned out to be a bunch of letters between Empress Celene and King Cailan.

Alistair looked through the correspondence as well and shook his head angrily. "So, Cailan and Empress Celene were planning to work together to drive out the darkspawn, yet he couldn't even trust his own father-in-law!"

"Don't worry, Alistair. Loghain is going to get what's coming to him." Azariah assured him. She took some other letters she found in the chest with a note and placed them in her pack and stood back up. "Come on. We still need to get rid of the rest of the darkspawn and find Cailan's body." They then headed towards the bridge and across it to the Tower of Ishal, but halfway across, Azariah stopped dead in her tracks and looked up with tears in her eyes at Cailan who was stripped and hung up like a trophy.

 _Azariah arrived at the war meeting area after the talks had already begun and walked to the other side of the table with Duncan._

 _"Loghain, my decision is final! I will stand with the Grey Wardens in this assault!" Cailan argued._

 _"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn are too dangerous for you to be out there and risking your life on the front lines!" Loghain said harshly back._

 _"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the Orlesian forces to join us after all!"_

 _"I must repeat my protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves!"_

 _"It is not a "fool notion"!" Cailan growled angrily, shaking his head. "Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past! And you will remember who is King!"_

 _"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his only son willing to hand our country over to those who enslaved us for a century!" Loghain rubbed his temple, frustrated._

 _"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" Cailan turned towards Duncan, "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"_

 _"They are, Your Majesty."_

 _"And Azariah," Cailan smiled at her. "I hear congratulations are in order to the newest Grey Warden!"_

 _"Thank you." Azariah bowed her head respectfully._

 _"Azariah Cousland?" Loghain asked, then looked at her. "My condolences about your family."_

 _"Thanks." She said, but couldn't help but feel like he wasn't genuine about that; something about him just rubbed her the wrong way._

 _"Every Grey Warden is needed now, you should be honored to join their ranks!"_

 _"Your fascination with glory and legends will be your undoing, Cailan! We must attend to reality!"_

 _"Fine! Speak your strategy!" Cailan leaned over the war table and looked down at the map. "The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines, and then…?"_

 _"You will send the signal to light the beacon at the tower, signaling my men to charge from cover-"_

 _"To flank the darkspawn! I remember! This is the Tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Well, who shall light this beacon?"_

 _"I have a few men stationed there. It's not a dangerous role, but it_ is _vital!"_

 _"Then we should send our best! Have Alistair and Azariah be the ones to light the signal!"_

 _"Me?" Azariah asked. "But that would mean I won't be in the battle…"_

 _"We need the beacon!" Duncan said to her. "Without it, Loghain's men won't know when to charge."_

 _"See? Glory for everyone!" Cailan smiled._

 _"You rely on these Grey Wardens too much." Loghain said. "Is that truly wise?"_

 _"Enough of your conspiracy theories, Loghain! Grey Wardens battle the blight no matter where they're from!"_

 _"Your Majesty," Duncan spoke up. "You should consider the possibility of the archdemon appearing."_

 _"There have been no signs of any dragons in the wilds." Loghain pointed out._

 _"Isn't that what your men are here for, Duncan?"_

 _"I… yes, Your Majesty."_

 _"Your Majesty," A bald man said as he walked over. "The tower and its beacon are unnecessary. The Circle of Magi-"_

 _A Chantry mother suddenly cut him off. "We will trust no lives to your spells, mage! Save it for the darkspawn!"_

 _"Enough!" Loghain barked. "This plan will suffice! The Grey Wardens will light the beacon!"_

 _"Thank you, Loghain! I cannot wait for that glorious moment! The Grey Wardens battling alongside the King of Ferelden to stem the tide of evil!"_

 _"Yes, Cailan, a glorious moment for us all…" Loghain said._

 _A few minutes later, Azariah was just about to leave with Duncan to go find Alistair and give him the news when she felt a hand grab her wrist, and she turned to see Cailan. He didn't say anything, just motioned her towards an area with no one else around, and once there, he spoke up. "Listen, you and Alistair are going to the Tower of Ishal together now."_

 _"Yes?" Azariah asked, wondering where he was going with this._

 _"Make sure nothing bad happens to him, okay? There should be no danger there, but still… just keep him safe."_

 _Azariah nodded, "Okay."_

"Azariah…" Leliana shook her shoulder lightly. "You zoned out again."

"Sorry, just… memories." She shook her head with a sigh. She then felt the presence of more darkspawn and turned her head, seeing a genlock materialize out of thin air, and it waved a staff around a bit, causing two corpses near it to reanimate before it took off for the Tower of Ishal. Azariah growled and drew her sword, "We're going to finish dealing with these darkspawn before tending to Cailan."

"I'm with you." Alistair agreed as he drew his sword also.

The four of them fought through the rest of Ostagar and finally took down the darkspawn necromancer and the ogre that had killed Cailan before heading back up to the bridge where Cailan was still hanging.

Leliana got down on her knees and began praying while Tucker simply sat next to her, his head bowed, and Alistair and Azariah just stood in silence until Alistair spoke up. "They just left him here to rot… we need to do something."

"He deserves a proper funeral pyre."

Alistair nodded. "He was a good man who hoped too much… and died too young. He deserves what little honor we can afford to grant him."

Leliana finished her prayer and stood up, Tucker letting out a mournful howl as they got Cailan's body down and brought him to a proper place. Once there, they pilled up a bunch of sticks and logs before placing his body on top of the pile. Azariah took a torch and lit the top of it and was just about to light the wood pile when Alistair gripped her hand and said, "Let me." Azariah nodded and handed him the torch, and he took a deep breath, sighed, and lit the wood pile, and before long, the flames were engulfing the entire pile and Cailan's body. They all simply stood there and watched in silence…

 _"And hey, take care of yourself, too. Don't do anything extreme." Cailan said to Azariah with a smile. "I'll see you on the other side!"_

Azariah bowed her head sadly and slowly turned, simply walking away.

A few hours later, the four of them had gotten back to camp with Cailan's armor, Maric's sword, and even Cailan's ashes in an urn. After unloading their gear and getting comfortable for the night, Azariah started poking around in her pack and pulled out a leather flask. As she opened it and took a sip, Alistair came over and sat next to her, "What's that?"

"Whiskey." Azariah answered simply. "After the day we just had, I could use a stiff drink." She took another big sip and swallowed it in one gulp. "Ooo, that's the stuff!"

"Could I have some?"

Azariah handed him the flask and watched as he took a sip before she asked him, "So, was today hard for you? I mean, I know you and Cailan weren't really close, but… he was still your brother."

"Mmm…" Alistair moaned in thought, then just shrugged. "I mean, it's not like he ever cared, even if he did know who I was."

"Why do you always think the worst of what people think of you?"

"What are you talking about? I don't do that."

"Yes, you do! You're always saying how Maric never cared about you, how Cailan never cared about you! You even suggested that Eamon never cared about you! You even told me that Duncan was the only one who ever cared about you, but that's not true! I don't understand how you can say no one cares about you when you don't know that!"

"What do you want from me, Azariah?" Alistair growled. "To fool myself into thinking that Maric and Cailan gave a damn about me?"

"They did!" Azariah protested, then reached into her pack again and pulled out the letter addressed to Alistair that she'd found in the chest earlier, and practically shoved it in Alistair's face. "Cailan left this for you! I suggest you read it!"

Alistair looked surprised. "He left me a letter?"

"Yes, and you need to read it!"

Alistair looked hesitant and wasn't sure if he wanted to read it, but after thinking it through for a moment, he took the letter and read it.

 _Dear Alistair,_

 _If you're reading this, then I am dead. I have a feeling I'm not going to survive this assault, which is why I'm writing this to you. I know that you and I have never really had the chance to get to know one another, and honestly, that's something I've always regretted. Despite whatever you may think of me, I want you to know that I love you, little brother. I know that might seem strange coming from the half-brother you hardly knew, but it's true._

 _I want you to take father's sword from this chest and wield it with the honor I never could._

 _Your brother,_

 _King Cailan_

A drop suddenly fell onto the letter, and for a split second, Alistair thought it was starting to rain, but he then realized that it had come from him; he was crying. Alistair quickly put the letter down and rubbed his eyes to try and keep Azariah from seeing his tears, but she already had. Alistair felt Azariah wrap her arms around him to give him a gentle hug, and he hugged her back, letting a few more tears out. "Thank you." He finally said.

"For what?" Azariah asked as she pulled away from the hug and looked into Alistair's beautiful golden eyes.

"For showing this to me. I guess I do sometimes tend to think the worst of what people think of me."

"Well, you shouldn't, because despite what you think, there are people who love you. Maric loved you, Cailan loved you, Duncan loved you, and I love you." She said that last part before she even realized it, and didn't realize until Alistair looked at her, shocked.

"You…You love me?" Alistair asked.

Azariah was somewhat embarrassed that she had just told him how she really felt about him, but then just smiled and decided to go with it. "Well, yes. I love you. That's why I can't stand to see you think that no one cares about you, and I can't stand to see you upset. I want you to be happy and-" Azariah was suddenly cut off when Alistair placed a finger to her lips and smiled at her warmly, his eyes full of affection.

"You talk too much." He said right before kissing her on the lips passionately.

After the kiss ended, Azariah laughed and teased, " _I_ talk too much?"

"Yes, but I forgive you." Alistair said, and they both laughed, holding each other gently.

"Well, it's about damn time!" Leliana laughed, and only then did they realize that everyone was looking at them.

Alistair blushed a bit in embarrassment while Azariah just laughed and buried her nose into Alistair's neck, cuddling into him happily. Almost immediately, Alistair tuned everyone else out and focused all his attention on Azariah again, kissing her forehead, his arms wrapped around her waist. "I love you, too, Azariah." He whispered to her.

––

Well, there it is, another Alistair/Warden story. If you couldn't tell by now, they are my favorite pair to ship, because I f*cking love Alistair sooo much! Anyway, I know I promised a Cullen/Inquisitor one-shot, but I got stuck on that one, and been focusing on this one and my latest Fenris/Hawke story, too!


	7. Suicide

Alright, so this one is going to be a bit depressing because of the images of death and suicide. If this kind of thing bothers you, don't read.

––

After meeting with King Cailan shortly after they arrived in Ostagar, Duncan left Azariah to look around while he took her mabari, Tucker, to their camp. Azariah was now alone and finally had a moment to take a breath after everything she'd been through. She felt completely hollow. The images of the castle – her home – falling apart, her father in such pain after being stabbed, her mother's heartbroken expression, her sister-in-law and nephew lying dead on the floor, pooled in their own blood with cold, lifeless eyes… it was all too much! She simply fell to her knees and cried, clutching her sides as if in pain as she curled up into a ball on the ground. She didn't care if anyone walked by and saw her, she didn't care if she was supposed to become a Grey Warden… she just didn't care about anything. After a few moments, she calmed down enough to get up off the cold, hard ground and walk down to the bridge that separated the two parts of Ostagar. She then came across a large crumbling part of the bridge that had no railing, and the drop was at least 300 feet to the encampments below. _'One careless step, and someone could fall right down to their death…'_ Thinking that, Azariah took another step forward to the edge, then another, and another…

"Wait!" Someone yelled out to her right as she was on the edge, and she turned her head to the right to see a blonde-haired man in armor standing there. "Don't do it." He said to her softly as he golden eyes pleaded with her silently.

"Go away!" She growled. "I'm not looking to be talked out of it!" She looked back down at the valley below.

The man was silent for a moment before he took a step towards her to fling a piece of trash over the edge, but made sure to not get too close so she wouldn't jump right then. "Look… I don't know who you are, or what your story is, but… I do know that killing yourself is not going to solve anything."

"I told you to go away!"

"I can't. I'm involved now. If I just walk away and let you do it, what kind of man am I?"

"You shouldn't have gotten involved in the first place!" Azariah growled.

"I saw someone about to let themselves walk over the edge, I couldn't just let it happen." He let out a sigh. "You must've really been through something to make you think the only way out is suicide…"

"What's it to you?"

"Maybe if you talk to me about it, it will make you feel better. Then, you won't need to kill yourself." He cautiously held out his hand to her. "Please reconsider…"

Meanwhile, Cailan was walking by the bridge when he looked out over it and saw the view in front of him. He stopped dead in his tracks before moving closer to try and hear what was being said. He couldn't help but smirk as he thought to himself, _'What do we have here? My little brother and my old friend, Azariah… this ought to be interesting!'_

Azariah gazed at the man's outstretched hand skeptically. "You don't know me, so why are you doing this?"

"I told you: I'm involved now. I'm not going to just let you jump to your death." He stretched his hand out a little further. "Come on…" He gently said. "Take my hand. You don't have to do this."

Azariah looked back at the man's face with such a look of sadness that he returned it with a look of sympathy, but didn't retract his hand. Azariah slowly reached out and placed her hand in his, and his fingers wrapped around it before he gently pulled her towards him and away from the edge. Azariah let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding and seemed to relax as she stood in front of her mysterious savior. It took a minute or so, but she finally managed to mutter, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it." He gave her a soft smile and shook the hand he was still holding. "I'm Alistair."

"Alistair? The Grey Warden?"

"The one and only!" He laughed. "You've heard of me?"

"…Duncan sent me to find you."

"Ah, that would make you Azariah Cousland, then? The newest recruit?" She looked shocked that he knew that before just nodding. "I think I understand why you wanted to jump, then…" He looked at her sadly. "I'm so sorry about your family. Duncan said you just lost them in his letter."

Azariah sniffed and just nodded.

"But hey, look at the bright side. You're alive, and were chosen to be a Grey Warden, an honor not many receive. Don't look at losing your family as an ending. It's more of a new adventure; it certainly was for me when I became a Warden. It's just a new chapter in the story of my life, and maybe it'll be the same way for you." Azariah chuckled, and Alistair smiled widely as he looked at her. "Ah-ha! Made you smile!" He joked, and she outright laughed this time.

"Thank you, really. You stopped me from making a big mistake."

Cailan smiled as he watched the two of them continue talking. _'Hm… was this coincidence or fate, I wonder… and where will their story go next?'_

––

Hey, so this is just a short little story about how Alistair and Azariah really met, in my mind. I did get the idea from _Titanic_ , if you were wondering.


End file.
